


One day...

by Mitsurice_bread



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Midori is a yandere, Tetora is an oblivious poor boy, im so sorry, it's non-con but well theyre in a relationship so it's okay right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Midori and Tetora has been in a relationship for a while now, and everything has been going smoothly between them.....maybe?





	One day...

"Sorry Tetora-kun, did you wait too long?"

"No, not at all so don't worry~"

It's been a daily routine to go home together for Midori and Tetora, they've been doing it ever since they're dating. Even though Midori's house is just next to the school, he's willing to walk together with Tetora to his house. But, just when Midori is about to leave the school gate, Tetora called out to him.

"Hey, Midori-kun"

Midori turned his head to Tetora with a slight hum.

"It's been a while since we're d-dating but...it's always you who comes over to my house"

Midori got shocked and looked away. "Ah, are you uncomfortable with that...? Sorry..."

Tetora panicked that he almost yelled. "N-No! What I'm trying to say is, I want to...come over to your house too sometimes...I'm curious on how your bedroom looks like and since...tomorrow is a day off too..."

Tetora can't help but gets embarassed as he scratched his now pink cheeks, Midori went silent for a moment that made Tetora nervous but then he suddenly hugged Tetora with a nod.

"Sure...♪" Midori just couldn't hold himself from hugging his cute boyfriend.

When they arrived at Midori's house, they took the stairs to Midori's room, but Midori stopped him from entering.

"W-wait, my bedroom is messy right now and I don't want you to see it in its current state...I'll clean it real quick" He quickly went in, Tetora just leaned against a wall waiting for Midori.

It wasn't that long until Midori popped his head out from the room. "You can come in now...~"

Inside was really spacious with some mascot plushies in the corner of the room and on the bed, something that Tetora expected would be in Midori's room.

"Do you want to take a bath? I can prepare the water for you, wait here...~"

"Ah you don't have-" It was too late as Midori already left the room, Tetora sighed, it's rare to see Midori getting all excited. "I wonder if he has some clothes I can borrow..."

He walked to the closet and opened it, but he found something else than clothes. Something horrifying and creepy that even after dating for months, it's something he didn't expect from Midori. There's a lot of photos of him in an unlogical amount, some of his clothes that he thought went missing, and some other things that he's too scared to look further.

"So you've found it"

A familiar voice made Tetora's face all pale and almost got him a heart attack, out of all voices it was Midori's. Tetora slowly turned his head to the door, there's Midori standing with shadow over his eyes, he looked more creepy than angry, adding it with a smile that seems off.

Tetora could hear the noise when Midori locked the door then walked towards him, every steps made Tetora's heartbeat faster and took a step and a step back, until he actually met his end--a wall.

"I-I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't...invade your privacy and I-I'm just surprised that's all...I still lo--urk?!" His sentence was cut by Midori pinning both his wrists on the wall. Tetora closed his eyes and braced himself for anything that'll happen, but what he got was something soft pressing against his lips. It actually didn't end there as Midori started using his tongue and licked every corner of Tetora's mouth, and not letting him to take a breath. Tetora tried so hard to call Midori out to let him rest but he can only let out some noises and cut off words.

Midori finally pulled away and both of them breathed heavily, then Midori yanked on Tetora's hand real hard that he yelped, and threw him right to the bed. Tetora felt weak after that long deep kiss so he couldn't fight back even when Midori got on the bed and put his hands on each side of Tetora's head, locking him once again.

"Hey Tetora-kun, do you know even before we're dating I've always wanted to do this with you...I loved you really really much since then and I was so...happy when you accepted my confession...I collected all of those since long, I've always imagined doing this to you and I masturbated to you every-"

Tetora pushed Midori up and cut him off before he spill out more embarassing things. "O-okay th-that's too much information...a-and isn't this kind of thing too ea--Ouch!" Midori grabbed both of his wrists again and tied them up with a tie from Tetora's neck.

"There's no going back...not after you know a lot already..." He slightly lowered his collar and leaned closer to whisper something that brought chills to Tetora's spine. "I'm not alone at the house right now, so if you make too much noises someone will find out..."

Midori's image changed from a cute shy animal to a beast ready to eat his prey in Tetora's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This. This is the first explicit content fanfic I've ever written and I feel like dying. I'm so sorry I wrote Midori like a sadist please don't sue me. I mean, this is more like a Yandere!Midori AU y'know y'know?
> 
> Anyway stan midoteto cowards


End file.
